Yo NO te quiero
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Mello no quiere a Matt, él lo... ¿O si lo quiere? Quien sabe, lean y averiguenlo. Se que es K pero vale la pena. By Jaswhit. :3
1. San Valentín

Bueno...este es mi 2do fic (fuck yeah) y la verdad es una pendejada (¿), no sé, tenía la idea y la quería desechar. Aoesta un poco porque no tiene lemon o escenas indecentes que causan hemorragias. El punto…lean y disfruten.

*salta de felicidad* te he empatado Perlock, tómala, ahora las dos tenemos 2 fics.

Disclaimer: La misma mierda de antes…no es mío, sino de los otros weys super genios de Obha y Obata (como se escriban) :3

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. San Valentín**

La luz mortecina se filtraba cálidamente por las ventanas, despertando a dos chicos con los leves rayos del sol.

Un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y pijama negra, dormía pacíficamente sobre un costado. Otro chico, pelirrojo y ojos verdes, dormía también profundamente sobre su estómago y con gran parte de su cuerpo fuera de la cama, babeando por la comodidad. Ambos chicos comenzaron a revolverse en la cama hasta despertar finalmente, pero sin moverse del todo de su cómoda posición. El rubio llamado Mello, bostezó sonoramente mientras se estiraba y sentaba sobre su mullida cama tallándose ambos ojos con los puños cerrados.

— Aaaah, ¿qué día es hoy?— se preguntó tomando un pequeño calendario de su mesa de noche— Mmm…es 14 de febrero —completo con un susurro y mirando de soslayo a su amigo.

Mello se levantó de la cama y de una patada despertó completamente a su amigo Matt, quien por tremendo golpe cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

— Auuu, Mello — se quejó, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sobaba las partes afectadas por la caída. Se levantó y se limpió la baba que tenía en la boca. Ya desperezado, se acercó al calendario que había cerca y sonrió, luego se acercó hacia Mello y lo abrazó por detrás. — Te quiero Mello, Feliz día de San Valentín.

Mello sintió su cuerpo de gelatina al sentir leves escalofríos por el cálido aliento de su amigo. Despabilándose de esa sensación, se deshizo del abrazo de su amigo bruscamente y se giró a ver al ahora, muy sorprendido Matt.

— Pues, yo no…yo no te quiero— dijo con un susurro algo alto y firme, después tomó su ropa y se dirigió a las duchas para prepararse, pues ese día en la noche habría una celebración del día del amor y la amistad, por lo que habría comida y decoraciones de corazón.

Matt sintió como pisaban su pobre corazón y toda esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido se esfumaba. Triste y cabizbajo se dirigió lentamente al armario para tomar una muda limpia y prepararse también para la fiesta y la organización de esta, pues le había prometido a Linda su mano derecha.

* * *

Mello, tras haberse preparado, se encaminó a la cocina, donde se metió en un pequeño armario con una caja de chocolates para meditar lo ocurrido anteriormente. En definitiva, le había sorprendido esas palabras de su amigo, pero aún más la forma en que reaccionó por sus palabras. Esa mirada vacía y triste le había dolido, pero lo que había dicho, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. _"Que estúpido soy, seguro sólo me dijo te quiero como amigos. Y ni idea de donde saqué esa pendejada de: yo no te quiero. Menudo tarado que soy"_ se reprochaba internamente por su idiotez. Aunque, si Matt le decía ese te quiero de a de veras, pues, ni que fuera a decirle que lo amaba, aunque fuera lo que sintiera, en San Valentín.

Pero no estaba seguro de la forma en que Matt le había expresado ese te quiero. Como amigos o como algo más. Esa era su incógnita. Aunque, él era el gran Mello, y si Matt no lo quería de la misma forma que él a Matt, podría seducirlo o convencerlo e incluso obligarlo si no resultaba. Pero sólo debía esperar.

* * *

Después de pasar horas decorando el enorme comedor de la Wammy's House con corazones, iras rojas y rosas y poner servilletas y bocadillos en su lugar, Matt se encontraba totalmente agotada, pues era el único hombre y lo habían puesto en, además de decorar todo el lugar, cargar, llevar y traer cajas de todos tamaños y con todo contenido, desde servilletas hasta vasos plásticos y platos, etc.

Ya, después de medio morir con todas esas tareas, Linda le había dado permiso para ir a arreglarse y ponerse guapo para la celebración y Matt obediente y feliz de largarse de una vez, dejó de lado el tono sugerente que uso la castaña para irse a preparar.

Aunque aún se encontraba algo decaído por lo ocurrido en la mañana, no podría ni debía obligar a Mello a quererlo, por lo que se cacheteaba en su mente por tan siquiera pensar eso _"Es mi amigo, no podría obligarlo ¿o sí? Pero que pendejadas pienso. Jamás lo haría, aunque ya es el colmo que ni como amigo me quiera."_

Ya llegando frente a su habitación, soltó un largo suspiro y dejó de lado sus pensamientos. Ya encontraría la solución para sus problemas. O eso esperaba. Prefería dejarlo para más tarde, pues no quería lidiar con eso por ahora. Aunque al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con Mello, quien ya se arreglaba para la celebración y apenas si le dirigió una mirada incomoda.

* * *

El comedor se encontraba lleno de corazones y decoraciones dignos de ese día, con personas que bailaban animadas en la pista improvisada mientras que otros sólo bebían ponche o conversaban en las mesas.

Esa, parecía ser una noche eterna para Matt. Y para Mello.

Después de la fiesta que terminó a las 11:47 p.m., todos los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus recámaras con una gran sonrisa, a excepción de dos jóvenes. Matt y Mello. Quienes caminaban en un tenso silencio hacia su habitación lanzándose algunas miradas furtivas y desviando rápidamente la vista.

El rubio mientras caminaba junto a Matt, trazaba diferentes planes, eliminando los ya pensados y creando nuevos para resolver la situación acontecida en la mañana.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación, y entraron serrando la puerta tras de si. Matt se dirigió a su cama en donde se sentó y se quitó los zapatos y googles, para luego soltar otro suspiro. Mello se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo por lo que haría, pero dejando de lado su orgullo comenzó.

— Matt, sobre lo de esta mañana…

— Déjalo Mello, no importa — rechazó el pelirrojo con un movimiento de la mano y aún más apachurrado, por el posible 2do pisotón a su corazón.

— Sí importa. Quiero dejar las cosas claras — soltó firme y mirando de soslayo el reloj, esperando el momento de declarar la verdad y posiblemente humillarse. Pero valía la pena.

— No hay nada que aclarar, con lo que dijiste basta y sobra.

— Pero faltan cosas —reprochó Mello.

— ¿Qué serán? — preguntó sarcástico y algo enfurruñado el pelirrojo. Aún pensando en su pobre corazón, no sintió cuando Mello se sentó a su lado y menos cuando éste tomó su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos, sobresaltándolo.

El rubio sólo permaneció quieto, mirándolo, tratando de memorizar sus finos rasgos y rezando internamente porque su plan no fallara y quedará como tonto frente a su mejor amigo. Nervioso, miró hacia donde se encontraba el reloj y suspiró. Era hora.

— Matt, yo no te quiero — empezó serio y firme. El gamer desvió la vista listo para irse, pero el agarre de Mello se intensificó, evitando su huida, para después proseguir. — Con eso no me basta.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

— Yo te amo…

—…

—…pero no te diría semejante mariconada el día de San Valentín _ terminó con una sonrisa sincera y esperando lo mejor. Pero Matt no reaccionaba y Mello ya se estaba impacientando, por lo que algo exasperado, nervioso e irritado gritó — ¡DI ALGO!

— Yo, yo, yo…— Matt no sabía que decir, pues no estaba preparado para semejante sorpresa. Por lo que sólo atinó a recostar al rubio en la cama y hundir su cabeza en el cuello de éste, con una gran sonrisa. Luego se incorporó un poco y dejó un casto beso en los labios ajenos. — ¿Te das una idea de lo triste que estuve el maldito día? Ni jugué con mi PSP. Eso ya es mucho decir. — dijo juguetón y sin dejar de sonreír, para luego volver a besar a su rubio compañero, quien ya estaba como un tomate.

Éste le correspondió dulcemente intensificando el beso para luego separarse en busca de oxígeno.

— Te amo — susurró Mello contra los labios del otro y besarlo nuevamente.

— Y yo no sólo te quiero, te amo, y mucho. — respondió feliz Matt y con esas dulces palabras de amor se unieron nuevamente en un beso, expresándose así hasta lo inexpresable, y prometiendo con ello amor eterno.

* * *

Waoooosicooo! Pero que mariconadas pienso y digo, pero no por mucho. Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca, pues, próximamente, con nosotras… ¡LEMOOOON…pie ¿Joder, no está mi mamás cerca? *se asoma* naaa, esta con la novela de las 5, ok, continuo…

LEMOOOOOOON…YAOI…MATT Y MELLLO…como sea.

P.D.: Dejen review, ok? Gracias.


	2. Yo SI te amo

Bueno, aquí está otro capi. Planeba dejarlo en one-shot, pero por razones inexplicabes *mirada sospechosoa* le he agregado esto.

Advertencias: Mención de lemon y mucha azúcar. Tal vez sea shota, prque están nenes los niños (Matt tiene 14 y Mello cumplió los 15) ¿NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI? ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES EN ESTE FIC?

Resultado: Tal vez, coma diabético.

Disclaimer: No son míos, pero tengo la suerte de poder manipular sus vidas *risa malvada*

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Yo SI te amo**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que los pequeños Matt y Mello se habían declarado, como lo maricas que son según Mello, sus sentimientos. Por lo que siempre disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro. Eran inseparables. Como uña y carne.

Todos sabían que eran los mejores amigos, y que por alguna razón inexplicable ahora eran más unidos que antes. Pero lo que no sabían, es que todas las noches antes de dormir, ambos chicos se acurrucaban en la misma cama y se besaban dulcemente susurrando palabras de amor al viento sin más testigos que ellos y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Que cada mañana al despertarse se miraran como si no hubiera mañana y se volvían a besar tiernamente enredándose en los brazos del otro y confortándose del calor corporal ajeno. Que cada vez que peleaban por alguna insignificancia, esperaban el momento para reconciliarse como sólo ellos habían aprendido con el paso del tiempo.

Entre caricias y besos dulces, los cuales se tornaban más pasionales, se juraban amor eterno mientras realizaban esa danza muy conocida por ambos, uniéndose en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando del cuerpo ajeno y creyendo irrompible su burbuja de amor y pasión.

Pero no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, pues después de haber aclarado lo que sentían dejaron de prestar atención a Kira e incluso a L. Así que un día normal, o eso parecía, Mello fue llamado a la oficina de Roger junto con Near. El rubio algo extrañado no pudiendo descifrar el porqué de su llamado, simplemente se dirigió al despacho del ya mencionado y entró encontrándose con Near en el suelo y un rompecabezas y a Roger detrás del escritorio realmente serio.

* * *

_En la habitación M…_

Un pelirrojo completamente dormido, o eso parecía, comenzó a despertar sonoramente por los rayos del sol que le deban de lleno en el rostro, sentándose en la cama y haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda para destensar sus agarrotados músculos.

Ya algo más desperezado comenzó a tantear el otro lado de la cama, buscando algo, y lamentablemente, no encontrándolo.

— ¿Mello? — preguntó confundido y abriendo del todo sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que su novio no estaba junto a él como todas las mañanas.

"_Seguro está en el baño_" pensó buscando explicación a la ausencia de su rubio.

Ya completamente despierto se bajó de la cama apoyándose sobre sus pies y tambaleándose un poco por el repentino movimiento. Se quedó parado un momento enfocando la vista y se dirigió a los baños que estaban al otro extremo del pasillo.

Al llegar se asomó por debajo de todos los cubículos, pero no encontró a Mello en ninguno de ellos.

"_Esto ya se pone raro"_ pensó frunciendo el seño y dirigiéndose a cada rincón conocido por el hombre, en este caso Matt, sin dejar de buscar desesperado a su ojiazul. Incluso les preguntó a unos cuantos que se encontraban en el pasillo., pero nadie sabía donde se había metido.

Matt ya cansado de buscarlo, y pensando que tal vez estuviera desayunando sin él – raro– se dirigió al comedor para buscarlo y de paso, desayunar. Al entrar no lo pudo ver por ninguna mesa o rincón del lugar, y raramente tampoco vio a Near. Aún más confundido por la ahora desaparición de los dos chicos, se dirigió a tomar algo de cereal con leche, tratando de comer lo más rápido posible para después continuar con su búsqueda.

Después de acabar, se paró nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

_Fuera de la oficina de Roger…_

L había muerto…el mejor detective de todo el mundo estaba muerto. Y ni siquiera escogió a su sucesor. Aún podía trabajar con el albino, pero por nada uniría fuerzas con la pelusa andante, antes muerto.

El rubio después de haber escuchado la gran noticia, se había vuelto loco y después simplemente salió para pensar más claramente. Ya nada lo ataba a la Wammy's, es decir, era L por lo que estaban ahí, sin L solo eran marionetas sin hilos que los movieran.

Decidido caminó a su habitación y entró azotando la puerta. Se acercó al clóset y sacó una gran maleta negra, la cual sacó y comenzó a llenar con todas sus pertenencias.

Con la maleta ya completamente llena, se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar detenidamente. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? Sólo tenía 15 años y ya había planeado dejar los estudios y ponerse a trabajar, pero ¿en qué? ¿Atrapando a Kira? No es como si alguien le fuera a pagar por ello. En cambio, perdía más de lo que ganaría. Aunque, podría vengar la muerte de su ídolo. Y de pasada vencer a Near, su enemigo mortal.

Aún en sus divagaciones, no se percató de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, y ese alguien no era nadie más y nada menos que Near.

— ¿Qué quieres pelusa? — preguntó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

— Nada importante. Sólo quería saber que harás. Roger está preocupado de que en verdad dejes el orfanato. — comentó monótonamente mientras miraba con cara de póker a Mello, quien solo frunció el seño y se levantó para echar a la pulga desteñida.

— No es de tu incumbencia y menos de ese vejete. Así que lárgate si no quieres acompañar a L. — comentó mordaz y estando a punto de estallar.

— Bien. Pero recuerda que puedes trabajar conmigo cuando quieras. — Recordó saliendo de la habitación— y Mello…no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Antes de que Mello pudiera matarlo por su comentario, Near ya se había ido por el largo pasillo. Frustrado y enojado cerró la puerta de golpe y se puso a pensar nuevamente. ¿Lo que haría sería una estupidez? Probablemente, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

_En el pasillo…_

Matt caminaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que accidentalmente tropezó con Near.

— Oh, lo siento Near — se disculpo sacando las manos y ayudando a levantar al peliblanco, el cual por el impacto terminó en el suelo sin quitar su rostro impasible.

— No hay problema. Vienes distraído, ¿no es así?— preguntó mientras se paraba y lo miraba sospechando de la preocupación en el pelirrojo.

— Si, algo. Oye, ¿no sabes dónde está Mello? No lo he visto. — estaba algo nervioso, seguro el albino adivinaba que algo se traían, pues Matt casi había puesto letreros diciendo: "Se busca a Mello"

— ¿Dónde más podría estar, que en su habitación? — preguntó sin dar detalles de su anterior paradero.

— Cierto, pero…ya lo había…y…yo…— se trabó el pelirrojo por la sencillez de la respuesta, y su idiotez por no volver a revisar su habitación. — Bien, iré a buscarlo. Gracias Near. — gritó por sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba del albino.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, soltó un gran suspiro y rezó por encontrar a Mello. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró apenas asomándose. No lo veía por ningún lado, hasta que una silueta se movió cerca de la cama del rubio. Entró por completo a la habitación y se percató de un gran bulto junto a la cama. Enfocó más su vista en la oscura habitación y comprendió que se trataba de una maleta. Y justo al lado de esta estaba el rubio sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida.

Cerró la puerta nuevamente y se colocó frente al rubio, bajando sus googles de sus ojos y sonriendo, esperando y temiendo lo peor.

— L murió Matt. — dijo serio el rubio y apenas en un leve susurro.

— Lo siento Mello — lo abrazó, dejando que el otro se acurrucara en su hombro. — ¿Qué harás? — preguntó con un tinte nervioso en su voz. El rubio se separó y acomodó al pelirrojo sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura y no despegando su vista del ojiverde.

— Irme — dijo simplemente, notando como la mirada del otro se aguaba y sus facciones de distorsionaba en una mueca. Notó su dolor y al él también le dolió.

— Tú…¿no me amas? — susurró dolido por el plan de abandonarlo después de todos los momento felices que pasaron juntos.

— Claro que sí cachorro, pero ya nada me ata a este lugar — susurró acariciando con ternura la mejilla de Matt y limpiando una lágrima rebelde que se desbordó.

— Entonces no me dejes, quédate o llévame contigo. — suplicó. Mello al ver como se aferraba a su camisa y dejaba escapar todas las lagrimas antes contenidas, no pudo hacer más que besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Se levantó del suelo con el pelirrojo en sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama, besándolo nuevamente y acariciando cada parte del cuerpo ajeno. En cambio, Matt suspiraba de placer y se dejaba hacer, gimiendo bajito y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esa no fuera la despedida. Pronto las ropas fueron sobrando y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones aceleradas, el chocar constante de sus cuerpos y los jadeos incontrolables que no podían evitar soltar.

Cuando culminaron su acto de amor el rubio recostó al pelirrojo sobre su pecho y lo cubrió con la sábana.

— ¿De verdad te irías conmigo a una muerte segura? — preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

— Si es por ti, iría al mismísimo infierno. — aseguró Matt mirando los ojos azules de su amado. — Porque te amo. — terminó con una sonrisa y besando dulcemente los labios rosados del otro. Después se acurrucó nuevamente en su pecho y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

— ¿Matt? — preguntó Mello nuevamente.

— ¿Hum?

— Yo si te amo — respondió dulcemente y abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño quien al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír y luego caer rendido en brazos de su Mello, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Mello, en cambió, se quedó pensando en que aceptaría llevarse a su pelirrojo, pues sin él, no sabría qué hacer. Y estaba seguro que su pequeño pelirrojo, también se sentiría así. Así que, por un momento se convenció de que no moriría ni él, ni su Matt, y así serían felices hasta el final. Porque lo amaba, de verdad que lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y pensando en eso, se quedó igualmente dormido disfrutando de ese pequeño momento lleno de paz junto a su cachorro.

¿Fin?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Perlock, esté te lo dedico a ti y a Izumi Masen vB y a mi sempai: Nezu-sempai (NezuzuHayashi)

Me han apoyado un chingo y se los agradezco demasiado. Agradezco tener amigas como ustedes *saca pañuelo y se suena la nariz*

Atte; Jaswhit :3

P.D.: Dejen review con sus lindos comentarios :D


End file.
